1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to directly controlling brightness of respective pixels of a display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the development of electronic technology, various kinds of display apparatuses are currently used. For example, the display apparatus may include a television (TV), a monitor, an electronic display board, an electronic album, a kiosk, a mobile phone, a beam projector, etc.
The liquid crystal display (LCD) widely used in the display apparatuses adopts a method which uses a backlight unit as a light source, and expresses a specific image by outputting only desired colors through the light source. The backlight unit of the LCD is a single surface light source and illuminates the entire display. The pixels of the LCD are configured to divide light into 256 levels in total, that is, 0 to 255 levels, through liquid crystals.
FIG. 18 is a view to illustrate a brightness control method in a related-art LCD.
As described above, the LCD uses a single light source and thus all of the pixels have the same maximum brightness of light, and uniformly divide the light into 256 levels, that is, 0 to 255 levels, to generate an image from the light.
Therefore, there is a problem that the amount of dynamic range per pixel in an image is determined based on 256 levels.